


A Day Of Learning

by prince_yoongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancer Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Knife Throwing, Learning to Dance, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_yoongi/pseuds/prince_yoongi
Summary: Keith and Lance decided to spend the day together and teach each other their favorite things. Or, Keith teaches Lance to knife throw and Lance makes Keith dance with him.





	A Day Of Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Is is one of the fics that I wrote for my voltron writing giveaway on tumblr! Follow me @prince-yoongi if you want to have a chance to win the next one! This one is for my first place winner @/spoiledspine on tumblr!

“How come we never hang out?” The question startled Lance. Keith had said it out of nowhere.

“What?” Lance asked, in surprise. Keith shifted nervously.

“I dunno. I was just thinking we never hang out” he shrugged. “We’re kind of live together and we never really… talk or do stuff together” Keith’s cheeks burned red. A smile stretched over Lance’s face.

“Yeah, that is weird” he said, waiting for Keith to continue. He wanted Keith to ask him.

“So…” Keith cleared his throat, desperately wishing the blush on his face would disappear. “Do you want to like- I don’t know. Never mind” Lance grinned.

“Keith, do you want to hang out today?” Lance asked to save Keith from any further pain.

“Yes” he answered quickly. “I- I mean if you want to” he said, acting like he didn’t care. He cared very much.

“That sounds great!” Lance said enthusiastically. He wanted Keith to know that he genuinely wanted to hang out with him. “What do you want to do?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know” Keith said with a frown. “Whatever you want to do I guess” Lance pursed his lips.

“How about we do something that you want, and then we can do something I want?” he suggested. “That way it’s fair, and we can get to know each other a little better” Keith glanced at the floor and then nodded.

“Yeah, okay” he said. “That sound fun” Lance brightened.

“Great! You pick first” Keith faltered. He had no idea what he wanted to do with Lance. He frowned thoughtfully. He wanted to do something that would be fun, and that both he and Lance would like. He raised his eyebrows and looked up at Lance.

“I have an idea…” Keith said slowly.

~ ~

Keith was nervous. Lance could tell, as they walked to Keith’s room. Keith made Lance wait outside as he went in and then quickly came back out. He wouldn’t tell Lance where they were going or what they were doing.

“Are you going to murder me?” Lance asked as Keith dragged him into the middle of the training room. Keith reached into his jacket and pulled out two knives. Lance’s eyes got comically wide. “Holy shit you are going to murder me” he put his hands up. “What ever I did to you man, I’m really sorry. I’m sure I didn’t mean it” Keith snorted and motioned for Lance to take the knife out of his hand.

“I’m not murdering you. If I was, it would be while you were sleeping, and I would make it look like an accident” Lance was understandably terrified at that. “I’m going to teach you how to throw a knife” he said with a shrug. “I used to do it all the time. It’s really fun” Lance’s body relax. For a moment he had actually thought that Keith was going to stab him. He wouldn’t put it past him. Lance did tend to get on Keith’s nerves a lot.

“Knife throwing?” Lance asked skeptically. Lance had never been very good with knives or swords. He much preferred guns.

“Yeah, I can teach you how to do it. It’s not that hard” Keith gestured to a target that was set up on the wall.

“Wow, you are like super prepared for this” Lance commented. Keith’s cheeks burned red.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve been practicing a lot lately and I’ve been thinking a lot—” he scratched his neck. “—about the fact that we never hang out so…” he gestured toward the target. Lance smiled.

“Well it sounds like fun. I’m in” he said, stepping up so that he was lined up with the target. “What do I do?” he asked. “Just throw it?” before waiting for Keith’s response Lance chucked the knife at the target. It hit the bottom on the target and bounced off, landing several feet away. Keith pinched his lips together and tried not to laugh. Lance growled in embarrassment. “Shut up”

“I didn’t say anything!” Keith said with an amused smile. Lance glared at the floor and crossed his arms.

“If you’re so confident then you try” Lance said, stepping to the side. Keith moved in front of the target and threw the knife. It sailed gracefully though the air and sunk itself into the center of the target. Lance’s glared intensified. “Shut up” he said when Keith turned to him, obviously trying to hide his smile.

“I still didn’t say anything!”

“Yeah but you thought it” Lance hunched over further. “How are you so good at this?” he asked as Keith crossed the room to retrieve the knives.

“I practice all the time. What did you think I did all day when I lived in the desert?” he called over his shoulder.

“I dunno. Whittled pointy sticks to guard your swamp or something”

“Is that a reference to something?” Keith asked with a frown. Lance pinched his lips together. “You know what? Never mind. I don’t want to know” he twirled one of the knives in his fingers. “Do you want me to show you how to knife throw?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, I guess” Lance said reluctantly. Keith stepped around Lance, so he was behind him and placed the knife in Lance’s hand.

“First of all, you were holding it wrong” he explained. “If you hold it like that it’ll always twist around and fall to the ground” Lance adjusted his grip the way Keith told him to. “Then you need to pull your arm back like this,” Keith took Lance’s wrist in his hand and pulled it back with this. Keith’s breath tickled the back of Lance’s neck. Lance gulped. “And then throw” Lance’s arm snapped forward as Keith helped him throw the knife. It flew through the air and landed near the center of the target.

“Wow” Lance breathed. Whether it was from the knife hitting the target or Keith still pressed up against his back he wasn’t sure. When Keith stepped away and Lance’s breath returned to his chest he realized which it was.

“So?” Keith said slowly. Lance blushed.

“Wh- uh, what?” he stuttered. Keith bounced on his heels adorably.

“Do you want to try it yourself again?” Lance blush darkened.

“Oh, I don’t know…”

“I can show you how to do it again!” Keith said eagerly.

“I got it!” Lance blurted out. Keith blinked in surprise but handed Lance the knife. Lance turned his back to Keith and lined himself up with the target. He held the knife the way Keith showed him, and then racked his brain for how he told him to throw it. He was more than a little distracted at that point.

“Here, let me show you again—”

“I know how!” Lance’s voice cracked. He panicked and threw the knife, barely scraping the edge of the board. “Shit” he cursed.

“You did better” Keith said with a shrug. “It just takes practice” Lance grumbled quietly under his breath as he went to retrieve the knifes. He didn’t understand how Keith was so good at it. Lance ignored Keith’s offers to help him again and focused on where the knife was going. He tried over and over again, every time barely scraping the edge of the board.

“Fuck!” he screamed in frustration. “I hate this!” he threw the knife down on the ground. Keith was giggling quietly behind him. “Why are you laughing!?” he said, spinning around to face him.

“I’ve never seen you get this mad before” Keith said, trying to hide his smile behind his hand. “It’s kind of cute” The blush came back to Lance’s face full force.

“I’m not cute!” Lance said indignantly. Keith continued to giggle, seemingly against his will. Lance spun around in a bout of embarrassment and frustration and threw the knife across the room. It sunk itself near the middle of the target. Keith fell silent and they both stared at the knife in stunned silence. Lance threw his hands up. “I did it” he said excitedly. “I did it!”

“You did it” Keith said. His eyebrows were raise so high that they had disappeared under his bangs. He sounded just as surprised as Lance was that he had managed to hit the target somewhere near the middle. “Holy shit. Maybe I am a good teacher” Lance gasped exaggeratedly.

“You think you had something to do with this!?” he asked loudly, clearly being extra for no reason. “I got here all on my own, bitch” Keith stared at him blankly and crossed his arms.

“Really?” he asked, unamused. “You think you’re so good at this? How about we have a competition” he suggested. Lance was practically bouncing with mock rage. Both of them knew that this was just for fun, nothing serious.

“You’re on” Lance said squinting his eyes. Keith did his version of an intimidating stare, though Lance thought it looked more like a wounded puppy.

The two of them lined up in front of the target. Lance confidently held the knife in his hands and swiftly threw it at the target. It moved quickly and landed a few inches from the center of the target. “Beat that!” Lance said proudly. Keith smirked at him. He used his hip to bump Lance out of the way, and then he quickly turned around, so he was facing away from the target, closed his eyes, and threw the knife. It landed dead center. Lance’s eyes bugged out.

“What…” he whispered. “The fuck” Keith shrugged smugly, the confident smirk still on his face.

“It’s a gift” he said. “Either you’ve got it, or you don’t. And clearly you don’t” Lance put his hand on his chest on mock offence.

“How dare you, Mullet” he said. “And to think, I was starting to consider you my friend” Keith’s confident façade dissipated instantly.

“Was that too far?” he asked worriedly. “I thought that was how you acted around friends. Like jokingly be mean to each other” he tugged on a strand of his hair nervously. “I didn’t mean it, Lance! I’m so sorry” Lance’s mouth stretched into a small smile.

“Keith, buddy, it’s okay” he said with a laugh. “We’re just joking, you didn’t do anything wrong, I promise” he reassured him. Keith nodded.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I didn’t have many friends growing up so I’m never sure what’s okay and what’s not” Lance dropped his shoulders.

“How about from now on if one of us goes too far we tell each other?” Lance suggested. “But for the record you’d have to work pretty hard to piss me off” Keith smiled and nodded as Lance crossed the room to get the knives that they had thrown.

“O- Okay. That sounds good” he said. Lance grinned as he handed one of the knives to Keith.

“Great! Now show me how you did that, it was so cool!” The two of them continued to throw knives, now with a playful competition. Shiro stepped into to train at one point, but quickly left when he realized that the two of them were bonding.

~ ~

“That was actually really fun” Lance admitted as they were eating lunch. Keith stalled his hand halfway to his mouth.

“Did you not think it was going to be fun?” he asked. Lance smiled at his food sheepishly.

“…No” he admitted in embarrassment. “I only did it at first because you seemed super excited to show me. But then it turned out to be really fun!” he assured Keith. Keith continued eating.

“Oh, cool” he said with his mouth full. Lance smiled. Keith had been relaxing more and more since they decided to hang out earlier that morning. He was afraid that Keith was going to overthink it and be tense the whole time. But Lance was actually really enjoying himself, and Keith seemed to be as well. After Lance’s initial freak out when it turned out he was bad at knife throwing, the two of them got a long pretty well.

And now it was Lance’s turn to decide what they were going to do.

“So, what do you have planned?” Keith asked after a beat of silence. Lance grinned deviously.

“You’ll see”

~ ~

“No, absolutely not” Keith said flatly. Lance pouted.

“Come on!” he whined. “We got to do your thing, now it’s my turn! This is going to be fun, I promise!” Keith spun around to look at the room with a nervous look on his face. It was one of the observatories in the top of the castle, with the ceilings that let you view the stars. Lance had cleaned this one up, even though it was obvious that no one had used it in a very long time. There was a large speaker system pushed up against one of the walls, blaring lively music. Keith knew exactly what Lance wanted to do.

“I am not dancing” he insisted firmly.

“But Keith-!” Lance said, hanging onto Keith’s arm, so he couldn’t leave the room before Lance pleaded his case. “You got to teach me how to knife throw even thought I didn’t want to, so now I should get to teach you how to dance! You’re thing is knife throw, right? Well this is what I’m good at!”

“But I didn’t know you didn’t want to learn how to throw knives! You told me you wanted to do it! That’s the difference. I’m telling you I don’t want to do it” he said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“Pl-ease” Lance drug out the word as he dropped to his knees, pleadingly. “I promise it’ll be fun! I’m really good at teaching it! I taught all my siblings” Keith huffed and turned his head away from Lance. If he looked at him for much longer he knew he was going to cave. Lance seemed to realize this. He stood back up so that he was in Keith’s line of sight. “Keef” he pouted. “Pwease” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Baby talk doesn’t work on me” Lance squinted his eyes and switched tactics. He sighed quietly.

“Alright, if you don’t want to…” he said. Keith dropped his shoulders in relief. “It’s just… I haven’t danced since I left home for the garrison and… I really miss it” he looked at Keith out of the corner of his eye. “I used to dance with my abuela when she visited. My whole family would push the furniture to the side of the room and we would dance all night long” Lance made his eyes really wide. Keith cursed quietly under his breath. “Some days it’s really had, you know, ‘cause I haven’t seen them since we left the garrison. I wish that—”

“Okay fine!” Keith shouted suddenly. Lance bit his lip to keep from smiling. “You can teach me how to dance, just- Just stop making me feel guilty” Lance faced Keith with a broad smile.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Tell me what I’m supposed to do” Lance cracked his neck and immediately started swaying to the beat of the song.

“Dance” Lance said with a shrug. Keith watched him curiously.

“Just like that?” he asked. “You’re not going to teach me any steps or moves or anything?” he asked. Lance shook his head.

“Nope” he started circling Keith, dancing exaggeratedly.

“Why not?” Keith spun in a circle to follow Lance with his eyes.

“You’re way too stiff for that” Lance told him, grabbed Keith’s wrists and pulling him in a circle. “You need to loosen up a little. So just… dance!”

“Lance” Keith said uncomfortably. “I don’t know what I’m doing!” he stumbled along as Lance danced around the room.

“It doesn’t matter!” Lance laughed. “No one’s watching” Keith pulled out of Lance’s grasp.

“You’re watching” he pointed out. Lance closed his eyes and continued dancing.

“No, I’m not” he said with a grin. “Just close your eyes, relax, and dance” Keith watched Lance for a few moments. He danced flawlessly, even with his eyes closed. Some of his moves were ridiculous, but Keith knew that was just for his benefit. To make him feel better. He wanted to dance with Lance, but he didn’t want Lance to make fun of him. He was afraid he’d laugh at Keith for being bad at it. “Keith, I know you’re not dancing” Lance said in a sing-song voice. “I’m not watching, I promise”

“Okay…” Keith said slowly, watching Lance for a few more moments just to be sure. His face burned red with embarrassment as he began stiffly swaying back and forth. He wasn’t moving with the tempo like Lance was. He was just… moving.

“Are you dancing?” Lance asked, still keeping his eyes closed.

“I- I think so” Lance laughed softly.

“Either you are, or you aren’t” Keith sucked in a deep breathe and tried to copy some of Lance’s movements. It was only a few seconds before the rhythm in Keith’s body took over and he closed his eyes.

“I’m dancing” he replied, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was really dancing. He probably looked like an idiot, but no one was watching. He could just have fun.

“Good!” Lance said, slowly peeked his eyes open to see if Keith really was dancing. He was. Lance’s face went blank as he watched Keith move jerkily around the room. His dance moves were awful, but he looked so free. He looked almost childlike as his hair fluttered around him.

“Hey” Keith said, breaking Lance’s trance. “You promised you wouldn’t look” Keith said, looking considerably less embarrassed than Lance would’ve thought.

“Sorry” he said, distracted by the way the starlight hit Keith’s face. He looked gorgeous. “C’mere” he said, motioning for Keith to come closer. “I want to show you how to slow dance” Keith tentatively moved toward Lance. When he was close enough, Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him even closer. He used his other hand to guide Keith’s hands to his hips, and then Lance rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder. The two of them began to sway back and forth. The song that was playing was much to fast for a slow dance, but neither of them were paying any attention to it.

“Now what?” Keith asked. Lance smiled softly at him.

“That’s it” Keith frowned.

“That’s it? We just sway back and forth?” Lance nodded.

“Yup” he replied. “The point of slow dancing isn’t to do elaborate dance moves, it’s just to dance closely with your partner” Keith slowly lifted his eyes up to Lance’s. “So that you can have an intimate moment with only each other, no one else” They locked eyes, and continued dancing together.

“I had fun today” Keith said quietly after several minutes. He had relaxed considerably, and even rested his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“Me too” Lance smiled down at him.

The two of them continued dancing there together under the stars well into the night. Neither of them wanted that night to end.


End file.
